beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regime
Regime is the protégé of Angus. He is known as the Shadow of the White Blur, and battles with Demise Apus Knuckle Gyro. Appearance Season 1 Regime.jpg|Regime as a young man (circa. ZE1038) Regime4.jpg|Regime as World Champion (circa. ZE1053) Regime is a boy of short stature, he has medium length blonde hair, which is in a very messy side parting, and gentle blue eyes. Regime's outfit is simple, but stylish, he wears a lilac coloured shirt, which has the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of white jeans, which are fastened with a golden belt, he also wears a pair of sunglasses given to him by Angus. When he gets enraged during battle he takes his shirt off, a trait he got from Angus. Season 2 Regime is a man of medium height, he has messy, shoulder-length blonde hair, and gentle blue eyes. Regime's outfit is much darker than what he wore in his youth, with a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots, he completes his look with the same model of sunglasses that Angus gave him, and a necklace. He can also often be seen wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up instead of his jacket and t-shirt Personality Season 1 Regime tries very hard to be like his mentor Angus, but finds it very difficult, as he is much more of a gentle spirit. He doesn't particularly like it when Angus uses his charms on women, and often turns the other way because it benefits him. He does however have a great aptitude for battle, as he is the Under 18's World Champion. He has a spiritual connection with Apus, and often in the heat of battle he will get a purple aura around him shaped like the spirit of Apus. Season 2 Regime has a much more subdued personality as an adult, the World Champion lifestyle has taken a toll on him, and he is much quieter and less boisterous than when he was younger. He still has his gentle nature, however it is less noticeable due to his change in personality. He still has his great aptitude for battle, have numerous World Champion titles under his belt, and has kept his ability to sense Beyspirits. Beyblade Regime battled with Ruination Demise Apus, a powerful defence type beyblade. It contains a dark version of the spirit of the Bird of Paradise, and is renown for its ability to take a hit. Regime now battles with Demise Apus Knuckle Gyro, the Burst version of Ruination Demise Apus, it is a powerful defence-type beyblade. History Regime was a young boy when he got lost in some caves, while lost in the caves he found a mysterious beyblade, this beyblade was Ruination Demise Apus, which he bonded with immediately. He found the bey gave off a dark aura during battle, so this caused people to become afraid of him, meaning he did not have many friends, but people wanted to battle him often. Because of his childhood he got a lot of training in battle, and became a very strong blader, eventually becoming the U18's World Champion, where he was spotted by Angus, the reigning World Champion for 7 years running, who noticed that Regime's bey was very similar to his own bey, Angus took Regime under his wing, and made him his official protégé. Regime eventually became a World Champion Blader, with a streak of two years, and a couple of individual wins.